The Crusade That is Happening There (Chapter)
is the 17 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima was in tears, saying sorry. Elsie asked what is wrong with him. Keima revealed that the game he is currently playing was impossible to play, just as the rumour says. Elsie assumed the game was too hard, which Keima replied with a puppet like expression. Keima explains the game in detail, in which no matter which choice Keima makes, the games asked the same question repeatedly. Elsie wonders if the character has a bad hearing, but Keima explains that a bug in the game caused the game to loop. Keima thinks back on the time when he bought this, about how he had a bad feeling to it. Keima, who thought he could clear it, but was no match for the bug in the game. Elsie tried to cheer Keima up by saying even the capturing won't be able to finish a game that is broken, to which provoked Keima and made him activate God of Conquest mode and was determined to clear the game and drags Elsie to the rooftop. Keima told Elsie to make note of every choice he makes as choosing a different path might break from the loop. As Keima turns on the power of his PFP, the screen blackens. Keima revealed that 2 out of 3, the game won't even start. At the first choices Keima has to make, this time Keima chooses a different choice as the previous choice led to a loop. On the second choice however, both Elsie and Keima are horrified at the all the possible paths. Elsie trembles and asks if Keima was going to choose all the choices and wondered how long this is going to take. Keima also explained that in this game you cannot save, as it would damage that PFP. Hearing this, Elsie tried to run, but Keima grabs her and demanded a help as he had been helping Elsie with capturing the runaway spirits. Elsie reluctantly agrees, calling Keima a devil. The game, as Keima plays on show many kinds of bugs, from the screen showing upside down to the charactes voice being distorted, and most of all, displaying a completely irrelevant character. After 7 hours later, Elsie was completely exhausted and collapses but Keima continues on playing. Elsie asked why Keima is so persistant on playing the shitty game, when he calls the real world shitty. To this, Keima asked who will then save the girl in the game, as she has done nothing wrong. Elsie then asked why not just complain to the maker of the game, in which Keima gives a puppet-like expression again, telling Elsie that company went bankrupted. Therefore, there isn't a single person who will be able to free the heroine from the game. As Keima explained that only he is still playing, Sora, finally freed from the loop, goes onto next dialogue. Keima who was relieved, was all fired up, saying his usual catchphrase and presses the button, only to see jumbled text all over the screen. Keima, who won't stop at measly bug like this, continues to play, while Elsie whines to go home. In a internet site, a game Keima had played is shown, which tells of a single person who saw the ending of this game, but as nobody believed it, it was soon forgotten. Quotes "There was a game that was impregnable. Many humans took the challenge and were defeated. My savior, where are you?" - Asuka Sora References Category:Chapters Category:Summary